


A friend of a friend

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira learns that friends of friends dont always get along, Crack-ish, Futaba is an Overwatch grandmaster, Gen, Hanzo main used as an insult, Humor, Ill probably slip Shukita in because its me, Phone drabbles, Takibg requests still?, confidants meeting confidants, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: Akira decides that it would be a good idea for his confidants to meet. After all, they're all fighting the same fight, right?Or: introducing confidants to each other may,be the dumbest idea Akira has ever had since allowing a cat to dictate his sleep schedule.





	A friend of a friend

How...did things end up like this? The day started so normal….peaceful even.

The day started benign enough; Akira and his unconventional family were seated at the counter of LeBlanc. The curry was delicious (as usual) and Sojiro was scolding Futaba for “twittering at the breakfast table!” (also...as usual),,when Akira decided to open his big stupid mouth.

“You know, there's this kid I met at an arcade in Shinjuku. I bet Futaba would get along great with him!”

Two things happened simultaneously. The first was Sojiro turned on that doe-eyed, endearing father figure look full force on his daughter. It was like watching those parents at playgrounds practically shove their child to go play in the same box.

The second was Futaba rolling her eyes and glowering at her curry, as though it was the source of all evil in the world. “If by ‘get along great’, ” she accidentally did jazz hands and spoke in a falsetto for this, “you mean I'll send him crying to his Pokémon card collection, then yeah. I'm sure we'd get along _swimmingly_.

‘Getting along swimmingly’ amounted to a bastardized LAN party taking place in his room over LeBlanc.

He watched the two, both crouched together over their controllers and glaring so intensely at their screens, he was surprised they weren't blind.

“Wow, a grandmaster Tracer main?” Shinya sneered, “who's your secondary? Genji?”

Futaba squeezed her controller and Akira had the distinct feeling she'd rather it be her new ‘friend's’ neck. “ _Actually_ , it is Mercy.”

“Ooo, an annoyance and a healer. Grandmaster standards sure are low this season aren't they?”

“At least I don't play Torbjörn on attack!” she shouted, whooping loudly as a disembodied voice announced “quadruple kill”.

(Truthfully, Akira had no idea what was going on. They could be speaking an entirely,different language for all he knew. He could just _sense_ Morgana laughing at him from the comfort of Haru's home.)

A loud bang cut through the game, resulting in Shinya slamming his controller down. Futaba was fairly glowing as she peaked over. “Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second….”

From the ground, Shinya glared. “Don't you dare….”

“The ‘King of Game’s-!”

“ _Don't!_

“The modern day Yugi Muto of shooting games-”

“I'm warning you-!”

“Got sniped like a bitch by a….” she paused her gloating to bring up some menu before collapsing into chuckles, “by….by a-snrk!”

Akira felt like he should intervene when he saw Shinya standing up. “Don't. Say. It.”

“ _A level 27 Widowmaker_! God look, they don't even have a full hour of playtime as her! WIDOWMAKER!”

(A silent prayer was sent that console controllers were all wireless now, or he was certain Futaba would have one wrapped around her neck.)

The match was soon forgotten in favor of punching and scratching each other, interspersed with shouts of, “you Hanzo main!” and, “why not go back to playing Team Fortress 2?”

“Bastion main!”

“ _Grandmaster_ Bastion main, thank you very much!”

“A real player would need to rely on such a buffed character!”

“A real player wouldn't _suck_!”

At the end of the day, after walking Shinya back to the Yongen-jaya station, Akira made a solemn vow to never introduce his friends to anyone ever again.

He knew it would never last, but it was a small comfort.

When Sojiro asked him later that night how the “play date” went, Akira just gave him an exhausted look. No need for Morgana’s prompting to go to bed today, that was for sure.


End file.
